


PJ8-434

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 2A: Sense and Sensuality [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daniel's tongue is diplomatic in a different way</p>
            </blockquote>





	PJ8-434

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: taste

Daniel takes another bite of the fiery dish in front of him, amused by the grin on their host's face. For once, Daniel's cast-iron tongue is an asset; the people of PJ8-434 threw a massive feast in SG-1's honor, with an incredibly spicy main course, and somehow the success of diplomatic relations depends on their ability to survive the meal.

Daniel managed to convince their host to let the rest of the team have milder food, shaking his head when Jack asked him to explain. And now the meal's almost over, Daniel's mouth is tingling pleasantly, and their host looks pleased. Daniel finishes the last bit of tuber and their host grins and claps once. Servants appear and distribute tiny bowls of a white substance, which their host explains is used to clear the palate. Daniel takes a spoonful, smiling when the minty flavor fills his mouth and then dissipates, clearing his mouth of the spicy entree.

Hrothgar claps again, and dessert appears. He takes two fruit from a tray and hands them to Daniel and Jack with some explanation Daniel doesn't quite follow. "They're only for us," Daniel says to Jack. "I'm not sure why, though." Jack shrugs and bites into his fruit, and Daniel follows. The citrusy flavor bursts over his tongue and he looks up quickly, catching Jack's eyes. "Hrothgar, may...the colonel and I be excused?" Daniel asks, and he grins and waves them away. Daniel nods to Jack and they stand, Jack waving a hand at Sam when she cocks her head questioningly.

They barely make it out into the corridor before Daniel presses Jack against the wall and kisses him, Jack kissing back with relish. "I think it's an aphrodisiac," Daniel gasps out between kisses. "Hrothgar said it was…it was for lovers." Daniel groans, though it's not with pleasure, and buries his head in Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack. I should have realized..."

"Aliens made us do it, right, Daniel?" Jack interrupts, and Daniel looks up quizzically. Jack's grin is predatory, and Daniel grins back. Jack grabs his hand, and they run to their quarters.


End file.
